A Father's Boy
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: Killian is dead but what happens to those he left behind. What new tricks come out in the open? What new feelings emerge? To find out read here.
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this story long ago but never thought it was good enough to post but then a certain follower of my other's stories offered to read it and told me to post it so here it is. More chapters to come soon x_**

* * *

 _Henry POV_

"You're going to hell," Mary-Margret voice traveled up the stairs, stopping me in my path. I had just woken up after I cried myself to sleep a few hours ago, I had full intent to go downstairs to my family, but this new development made my blood run cold and my feet stick to the ground like glue.

"The Underworld," My Mom's voice replied emotionally.

'The underwor- What?'

My thoughts screamed in my head, a few hours ago, I had left my Mom in her house for some time alone; I thought she would be safe but I should have known better than to underestimate the Saviour losing her true love. Yes, I said it true love, if they weren't then I'm not the author.

"That's quite a distinction." David replied. I couldn't see them but I could feel the tension physically sitting in the air. You wouldn't believe the famous Prince Charming ever becoming friends with Captain Hook let alone best 'mates' and I knew he's staying strong for everyone, but was breaking on the inside.

"I'm getting him back. This isn't fair to Killian," A felt more tears well up in my eyes, and a silent one run down my cheek, "Gold tricked him. Everything he gave up was based on a lie." I clenched my fists together, anger running through my bones.

"Emma, you know how this works? It's a one for one trade. To bring him back, someone else must die."

"You just got back from being the Dark One. You can't give into darkness again."

"I won't. I'm giving into love," For a second, I felt my heart flutter, my Mom, Emma Swan was finally giving it to love.

"I'm doing this right; I'm taking a page out of your book. You two share a heart, so will we"

"It could work!" My other-Mom Regina said, sincerely. As much as she would deny it, she really did care about Emma and they were close friends; in their odd little way.

"It will work" Mom replied with just as much determination as she did all those months ago, before this whole mess started. An awkward tension fell over the group as they decided their next move.

"We need a name!" I said announcing myself to the group when I reached the middle of the stairs, they all jump slightly startled by my voice.

"Henry, how long have you been standing there?" Regina asked.

"Long enough," I replied strongly but the way all their faces fell when they saw my tear stained cheeks showed they knew full well I was screaming on the inside. "We need a name!"

"Henry, you can't come!" Regina, David and Mary-Margret all replied at once.

"Why not!" I shouted back. Everyone stared at me in shock, it's very rare I raise my voice, but this was something I would fight for; no matter what, "I have every right to save him along with you. I've been with them every step of the way."

"Henry-" Regina started to argue back but I cut her off.

"No! If anyone knows more about their relationship, then them it's me. They've meet 4 different times all in with different realms and realities, they kissed about 25 times, held hands well over 30 times, hugged 24 times, said I love you 5 times and my favourite fact have had only one date to be exact in three years."

I'm meet by silence so I continued, "He helped me get over my dad. Took me sailing. Saved me from my almost flying monkey step father,"

"Excuse me?" David said, turning to face his daughter head on with his mastered dad face.

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored him. "We fought together past two guards, taught me to win dice and he was the only one who didn't over react about Violet. He gave his life to save our family which he's only really known for 3 years." I looked across the room to see my Mom staring sadly and lovingly at me at the same time, she knew we were close but didn't know how close till just then and she began to cry again as the pain in her heart grew.

"Henry?" David said in disbelief, "I had no idea"

"I'm supposed to be the truest believe! I'm supposed to be the author! And with that I can't get one wish. I know I should want Neal back but I don't! I want Killian Jones back! I just want my dad back," I sobbed the last part out as I lost control over my emotions and broke down where I stood. I heard Regina and Mary Margret gasp at my sudden revelation but I can't see them through my tears. Before I knew it, I felt myself being pulled into my Mom's loving embrace and I buried my face into her blonde locks.

"Oh Henry," she whispered to me, she pulled me back so she could look me in the eye and used her thumb to wipe away my tears even though her still fell.

"You can come under two conditions," I smiled weakly at her, "one: you stay close to my or Regina the whole time and two…. And two you promise to say that to Killian as soon as you see him because I think you might just make the big scary pirate cry," she watery laughed out.

"I promise Mom," I said, "Now for the name?"

The rest of the group chuckled slightly knowing my passion for operation names.

"You choose Henry?" Regina said, giving me a loving smile.

My smile grew as I walk over to my back pack and pull out a newspaper page, "Operation Light Swan Part II," I said handing the page over to Mom.

"What was the original Light Swan?" Mary-Margret asked, smiling at the new found hope we all had.

I turned to Mom expecting her to explain it, but she's staring at the writing one the page, "It's what me and Killian called when we looked for a house for us in Camelot."

"As in your house?" David asked turning to his daughter put pulling up short at his daughters shocked expression, "What's wrong, Emma?"

"Operation Swan-Jones?" Emma asked, looking up at me shocked.

I smiled timidly at her, "Don't ask me, that was Killian's operation Mom not mine"

"He was going to propose?" she whispered in disbelief before breaking down again and surprisingly Regina pulled her into a tight hug, whispering soothing words into her ear as Robin wraps his arms around the pair of them. I turned to my side where my Grandparents pulled me into a tight hug between them. It only lasted a few Moments when Grandpa pulled away slightly to pick a folded piece of paper that had fell from my bag to the floor.

"Henry, I believe this is yours," he said handing it to me.

My forehead crinkled in confusion as I open the page and I felt my tears return when I saw my name printed at the top of the page in the distinct hand writing of Killian Jones. I gasped and stumbled back on a nearby chair.

"Henry?" my Mom called, "What's wrong?"

"It's Killian," I whispered so quietly I don't think they heard me but they did, "It's a letter."

I wiped away my tears and started reading.

 _"Henry,_

 _I'm guessing I owe an explanation and if your reading this then my plan obviously worked. I knew straight from the moment your mother turned me in the meadow back in Camelot that the only way this was going to end would be if one of us died and a bloody hell wasn't going to let it be Emma._

 _I did terrible things to each and everyone one of you, and you need to know I never -not for one minute- believed a word I was saying. The only way to save you all was to lie, to pretend, to hurt you all._

 _I tricked Emma into to returning to Storybrooke knowing it was the only way for my plan to succeed. She did put a kink in my plan with the whole memory thing, but hey when does Emma ever follow plans…. Anyhow once I regained my memories my plan continued and well you know the rest._

 _I know I should be writing this to Emma but I can't bring myself to write it so my bloody brilliant Author I am telling you and I only ask one favour._

 _You have always been like a son to me and now I need you to step up lad and look after your mother because knowing her, her armour is back up and I can't let her do that so you must remind her off the good in the world no matter what. Tell her not to let all my hard work go to waste, not like my rum._

 _What do I always say? The Dark One lies, the Dark One tricks. Well that is what I had to do… I had to play the part._

 _I am so sorry for everything Henry but I had to save you, I had to be the hero for a change not the villain._

 _Killian Jones"_

I finished the letter and looked up, everyone had tears in their eyes, and small smiles on their faces. I looked back at the letter and notice a small envelope attached which said Operation Swan-Jones written on it so I walked over to Mom and had her the envelope and with a sad smile she emptied the content onto the kitchen side. A ring fell out with a small note attacked saying: "the one around your neck is your protector and the one here was our future. Now it will be your reminder."

Mom grasped the ring and pulled it close to her chest and her eyes closed as the tears built back up. When she opened them again she reached for the ring that hung around her neck and pulled the chain off, I thought she going to add the new ring to it when she turned to me and placed the chain around my neck, crouching down in front of me so she was having to look up and the new ring sitting in its rightful place on her left hand.

I stared at her with wind confused eyes. "This ring was Liam's" she said softly holding it in her fingers, "It the reason Kil… it's the reason Killian believed he survived. And now it will protect you forever just like it did for him."

"Mom I can't" I said in disbelief.

"Killian would want you to have it Henry. You meant the world to him." Mom pulled me tight to her body and I cried silently into her chest. She stroked my hair softly and looked up to the rest with determination in her eyes, "Killian thought he was saving us. He pushed everyone away. He lied to me just to save me and now Gold has taken that from him. And I bloody well want to slap him right now for it. The Dark One lies, the Dark One tricks!" she scoffed and everyone chuckled slightly before she looked back down at me and me up at her and she said quietly, "We will save your father Henry. We will save my Killian."

However, Robin pointed out the one obvious we all forgot about, "Forgive me if I'm being the obvious but how does one get to the underworld"

"Gold!" My Mom's said together.

'We will find you Killian. Just hold on, we are coming for you'


	2. Chapter 2

_Emma POV_

When we all arrived in the ghost version of the town, we searched for any trace of Killian but we found none. Everyone felt defeated but it had only been a day he must be here. He must be!

"Did anyone check the harbour" I asked the group as we sat outside Granny's.

Everyone stared at me blankly and with slight guilty expressions.

"Oh, come on really!" Henry sighed, "you didn't think to check Killian's favourite place."

With a sigh, a grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him towards the harbour with the others following behind us. Henry was acting so out of character if he wasn't silent then he was short tempered, I didn't realise losing Killian would be so bad for him. It just added to the list of things of why we needed Killian back home. So, I pushed my emotions down, locked them away or I couldn't carry on.

"Henry, you don't need to snap at them, they are trying help," I said gently, "talk to me Henry. I am your mother I know you're in pain"

"I just miss him, I didn't realise how much he meant to me before it was too late," he whispered, "I just want my dad!"

"And we will get him back, I promise," I assured him.

I looked up to find myself stood next to where me and Killian last sat together, neither of us being dark just sat together happy. I felt the tears well in my eyes and I crouched down in my knees as the tears fell without control. Henry kneeled next to me but left me in silence.

The rest of our group went off to search around the harbour for a sign of Killian but I stayed in place. A pair of boots echoed behind us and a distinct voice called out.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A voice similar to Killian's said that I jumped up and turned around. To come face to a man with eyes as deep as the ocean.

"You're Liam!" I exclaimed.

"That's me, who are you?" He asked taking a step closer to us. The similarities were just painful on the eyes.

I froze in my place, shocked into silence.

"You're Killian's brother." Henry said clutching the ring around his neck.

"Killian," Liam exclaimed, "How do you know my brother!"

"I'm Emma," I mumbled, "your brother is my fiancée."

"Wow, my little brother's getting married. But why are you here in the underworld?"

"Because he died saving myself and our family lives. We're here to bring him home."

Liam seemed to choke up on the idea that his brother is dead but recovered quickly, "I'll help you save my brother."

"Why?" I said defensively, "I mean why do you believe me?"

"You're wearing my mother's ring" he said pointing down to my hand.

I stared in shock on my hand, it was his mother's? "It was your mothers?" I whispered.

"Killian didn't tell you?"

"He never actually proposed," Liam gave me a confused look, "He died before he could. He left it with Henry-my son-"

Before I could carry on I hear my father yell my name, "That's my family. They're very protective let me go explain to them. Henry stay with Liam."

And I ran off down the plank to the rest of the group.

 _Henry POV:_

When I saw, Mom reach the rest of the family, I turned to Liam who is smiling friendly at me. I reached for the ring around my neck -I didn't want to part with it but it did belong to him- and handed it across to him.

"I believe this is yours"

He took the ring in his hand, and it is obvious he recognised it instantly. He held onto it tightly for a second before handing it back to me. "Keep it lad. It's obvious if Killian gave it to you, then you mean a great deal to him."

"He's my dad," I said and chuckled slightly at his expression, "Not my actual dad but he's my dad"

Liam laughed slightly, "You confused me there, lad"

Being called 'lad' only reminded me off Killian and I felt tears build back up, I shook my head quickly and lead Liam over to the group who had started approaching us.

After everyone is introduced to each other, Liam looked utterly confused about everyone especially the evil queen being good.

"Its confusing I know," Emma said.

"Why don't we go back to the Charming loft, I'm assuming it here in the replica of Storybrook and explain everything to you and plan our next moves," Regina suggested before turning and heading down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_Henry POV_

I woke from another terrifying nightmare. Every night I saw the same thing, Killian dying in our arms over and over again. Last night we explained everything to Liam but I was sent to bed before we could plan anything to find Killian, as the dead don't sleep Liam headed back into town to do his own talking to people.

I walked downstairs to see everyone laid about in the ghost charming's house sleeping soundly as they could here in Underbrooke. I decided that I can't take it anymore and headed for the door for much needed air to clear my mind. Resting beside the door was Grams bow and arrow and I decided at the last minute to take it with me. I might not have had any enemies down here but doesn't mean some residents wouldn't use me to get revenge on members of my family.

I slide out the door and downstairs onto the empty streets of Underbrooke. This place sent shivers down my spine, so many things are the same and not the same at the same time. Everywhere you go you could physically feel the horror and darkness this place brings. I pulled my scarf and coat tight to my body and started wondering the streets for a while, knowing my Mom didn't sleep for long here and will quickly notice my absence and all hell will break lose in hell!

A scream echoed through the empty street as I walked towards the park. Usually I didn't pay any attention because it happened so much that every scream sounded the same but this one was different, I had heard it back home. I racked my brain for why the scream was so familiar when the desperate shout reappeared. My memory remembered why I had heard the familiar shriek, my eyes widened, it was Killian's. That scream burnt into my mind from back to that terrible day in Granny's.

I'm was about to sprint back to my Mom when another scream echoed around the street and I pulled up short. My heart pounded so quickly in my chest I didn't have time to run all the way back to the Charming's loft so I clutched my Grams bow and arrow tighter in my hand and sprinted in the direction of the agonising scream. As I ran, I knew at the end of this I would never hear the end of how stupid and reckless I was but my heart won over my head so I continued sprinting down the streets.

When I reached the source of the screams my breath caught in my throat as I came face to face with Mom's house looking even darker than when the Dark One resided there. I shook my head as more screams echoed from the inside; I threw open the door and ran towards the wooden door leading downstairs to the small cave below the house. Luckily my brain took over for a second as I quietly opened the door and crept down the stairs as Killian's violent screams were joined by a whipping noise and a dark voice that sent shivers down my spine. Looking around the rocky corner I discovered a figure dressed all in black which was obviously one of Hades' minions but that was the nicest part of the scene.

Killian was dangling from the ceiling in chains. His chest was a bloody mess of torn flesh. With every crack of the whip he bled more and his screams got louder. But that wasn't everything, the dark figure word's dripped poison and stung Killian in another way.

"C'mon Hook I know you can scream louder than that."

"I wonder how Emma would fell seeing you so weak."

"They don't love you Killian and they never did. Not Emma, not David, not Henry." My head shot up and I quickly loaded an arrow into the bow. I looked back and my heart broke when I saw Killian glare back at the figure and it had some heat despite the obvious pain he was in.

"That struck a nerve, didn't it? Well, it's true Killian. The only reason Henry tolerated you was because you made Emma happy. You may have saw him as family but he never saw you that way and now he never will."

I finally had enough, no way I would let Killian hear any more lies. I notched the arrow, pulled the string back and fired right into the figure as it went to strike Killian again. The arrow soared and struck him in the shoulder, he recoiled and the whip fell from his hand. They both turned to me with a shared look of utter shock.

"Henry?" Killian whispered and he smiled at me and I smiled back before turning back to the figure.

"Well, what do we have here," It sneered at me before raising a hand and I flew backwards.

"No, Henry!" Killian screamed before turning back to the figure, "Leave him alone! Emma's already lost me, I won't let her lose her son too!"

The figure pulled the arrow from his shoulder like it never happened sneering at me as I stumbled to me feet. Without warning he shoved his hand into Killian's chest and pulled out his heart. My breath caught again when I saw no black lingering there, he really was a true hero. The figure started to crush it and I screamed along with Killian. In knew it couldn't kill him as he was already dead but doesn't mean it won't cause excoriating pain.

"Stop!"

He looked at me and squeezed tighter.

"Leave him alone!"

He kept squeezing and that was the last straw before I erupted.

"LET GO OF MY FATHER'S HEART!" I yelled.

I felt something surge through me and suddenly I found myself standing tall. I looked at my hands and saw a familiar white glow that I had only seen on my mother's before, it was magic. I looked up and saw the figure back away but Killian looked blown away but I don't think it was from my magic. I focused all my power into my hands and aimed it at the figure before it vanished from sight along with Killian's chains so he came crashing down to the ground. I lunged for his heart at the same time, I lunged for Killian and I securely placed his un-beating heart back in his chest for Mom later and pulled him into my lap as his eyes closed.

"No no no stay with me Killian," I pleaded to him, I knew sooner or later Mom would come looking for me so I just had to keep him awake for Mom to save him, "I do love you, Killian and even though my father is Neal, you have always treated me like your son. You went to Neverland and went against Pan when you didn't even know me. You protected me from the Wicked Witch when I didn't have my memories. You died in another world to save me from the evil version of grams. You made Mom kill you to protect us all from Hell. You are one of the best heroes I know and now I'm taking you home, no matter what. Stay with me, Dad" I sobbed.

"Not gone anywhere, lad" I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes to see Killian fighting to stay awake, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

I let out a watery chuckle as Mom's words came back to me, "Mom said that would make you cry."

"Really?" he whispered back.

"Her exact words where 'you might make the big scary pirate cry'"

Killian let out a weak laugh, "when did you get magic lad?"

"Honestly, I didn't know I had it until today"

"Hmmm," he said in response, his eyes closing again.

"Come on, dad stay awake. Please for me. Mom will be here so-"

"HENRY!" I was cut off with a loud shout come from upstairs.

"MOM!" I screamed up.

The door swung open and Mom came barrelling down the stairs, "Henry, we had a deal you can't run away like that."

"Mom! Help me," I screamed at her as soon as she came into sight. The colour drained from her face as her eyes landed on Killian as I cradled him in my arms.

"Killian?" she whispered before running over to us pulling him into her lap but I held onto his hand. "What happened to you?" she whispered to his unconscious body. Tears fell down her face as she raised her hands and we were eloped with white smoke.

We landed with a thud in the loft and as the smoke cleared everyone starts yelling at me but Mom soon shut them up.

"Dad help me get him on the sofa?"

"What?" Grandpa asked in confusion until I moved to the side revealing Killian beaten body and my blood-stained cloths. Grandpa and Robin quickly helped Mom move Killian to the sofa.

"Regina how do I heal him?" Mom pleaded to her.

"Just think about it and it will happen"

Mom held he hands out over his body but nothing happened. She tried again and it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" Mom yelled to Regina.

"Hades, he must be blocking your power, he knows where here," she said as she tried her own magic and just like Mom all she can do is transport herself nothing more.

Mom started pacing the front room ranting with Regina about what all this means. I shifted myself to kneel next to Killian and I raised my hands over his body and just like earlier they begin to glow bright white. Everyone went silent and stared at me in disbelief but I didn't wave in my job. Soon enough Killian's wounds were gone but he was still unconscious but peacefully at least.

I raised off the floor slowly and turned around to face them. There reactions ranged from shock to surprise to a...smile?

"You have magic?" Regina said in disbelief.

"I guess so," I shrugged," it happened earlier for the first time. I didn't realise I had it before."

"It makes sense since Emma does," Mary-Margret said.

"You are training as soon as we get home," Mom instructed but pulled me into a hug, "Thank you"

Behind us there was a sudden intake of breath and Killian shoot right up on the sofa, "Henry!"

Mom launched herself to the sofa and held onto Killian, "He's okay, we got you. I found you!"

"Emma?" He said in disbelief he hands going up to her face, "you're here, I told you not to come"

"I never listen," Mom laughed before locking herself into his embrace.

I slowly backed out of the lounge into the kitchen and the rest of the group backed out into the hall and I signalled to Grandpa to find Liam.

 _Emma POV_

I stared into Killian's eyes, feeling like I hadn't seen them in years, "I miss you so much," I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes.

He slowly wiped my tears away and quietly whispered, "I love you Emma"

I felt myself let out a sob of relief, "I love you too"

I don't know how long we stared at each other or who moved first but at some point, we surged forward, our lips fussed in an urgent passionate kiss full of desperation and disbelief. We stayed like this until the need for air was apparent for us…well me, we pulled apart. Our foreheads touching, breathing deeply into the small gap between us.

"I never thought I would get to do that again," I admit.

"Aye me too love,"

Love

I missed that voice so much it broke my heart to hear it again. I leaned forward again but this time the kiss was slow and full of love both stained with each others tears.

"Mom, Dad?" Henry called, "Wow this is awkward!"

We pulled apart to see Henry stood in the arch with his eyes covered and I saw Killian smile slightly at being called dad and it warmed my heart.

"If you two aren't too busy doing that, someone one wants to see dad!"

"Leave them be lad, I think I can wait to see my little brother" Liam's voice travelled from the door.

Killian froze in shock in my arms, his breathing came quicker and his mind recognised the distinct voice of his brother.

"Liam?" He breathed as he slowly turned to the door. Liam smiled in return to him.

"Hello little brother"

"younger brother!" Killian growled but it didn't last long before he launched at his brother. The pair stay locked like this for some time. I walked around to Henry and threw an arm around him and call out to the boys.

"We'll be upstairs," I said. I know they need this time but I couldn't go far so upstairs seemed about far enough.

As we reached the top of the stairs I heard Liam say, "I hear you're a pirate"

Killian stuttered slightly, "I can explain"

I chuckled to myself and left the pair to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A short time later, I heard Killian's footsteps on the stairs and as much I want to run into his embrace I knew we needed to talk and soon before it got too big to talk through. When Killian reached the top of the stairs I stood with my arms crossed and without looking away from him and called to Henry, "Henry why don't you take your uncle to find everyone else. We need to start planning how to get home."

Downstairs I heard Liam bark out a laugh at being called uncle but I didn't let my smile show, keeping my face emotionless.

Henry looked between us and as he passed Killian he said, "Good luck dad!"

"Thanks lad," he mumbled back. Once we hear the door close he took an attentive step forward but I put my hand out to stop him, "Emma-"

"The dark one lies, the dark one tricks" I yelled, "Why in your right mind would you think I could just let you go, bloody hell I turned you into the bloody dark one to save you and then you made me kill you."

I saw Killian roll his eyes at me before pulling me into a hard-rough kiss, I tried to fight back but I gave in the moment his tongue asked for entrance. He pulled away too quick for my liking and held me tight to him, "Feel better now?"

Out of breath I just nodded my head.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened we both said things we didn't mean. I had to save you, your family, our… Our son" he choked out.

"It's freaking you out being called dad, isn't it?"

Killian nodded but quickly adds, "I'm not saying I don't love the boy like my own son but it just a shock that he sees me as a dad that's all."

"You're a great father," I said placing my left hand on his check. Killian quickly grabbed my hand and brought it closer to his face his eyes widening on my ring finger.

"Emma?"

"If you think dying got you out of an engagement then think again mister," Killian laughed and I slipped my ring off and hand it to him, "ask me!"

Killian looked at me for a minute before kissing me sweetly, "Marry me, Emma Swan?"

"Yes" tears streamed down both our faces he slipped the ring back onto my hand and kissed me again. I placed my hands on his chest and the stillness under my hand reminded me of why we were here.

"I have something for you too" I said quietly, I take a small step back and lunged my hand into my chest.

"EMMA!" Killian cried in alarm reaching for me as I stumbled slightly when I pulled my heart out, "What are you doing Swan?"

"Saving you," I grunted out, I quickly pulled my heart in two, only allowing myself to let out a small whimper of pain and shoving half of it into to Killian before he can protest. He stumbled back in shock as life flooded his body in a wave, I went to put my own half back but exhaustion took over my body and I sagged to my knees. Before I could blink my heart was back in my body and I blinked my eyes open to meet Killian's concern gaze.

"What were you thinking Emma?" Killian asked.

Ignoring him I placed my hand on his heart and can feel the steady beat of a living person beneath my finger-tips, "you're alive!"

"What?" Killian said in disbelief before I placed his own hand under-mine and his face light up as he felt the steady heartbeat of our shared heart for the first time.

We stared into each other's eyes before our lips joined together again in a long sweet kiss which could have lasted a life time if it wasn't for a certain teenage son's voice yelling up the stairs.

"Have you two finished yelling at each? Cause we need to work out how to save Dad still?"

We broke apart and Killian let out chuckle before pulling us both downstairs to join everyone else. Everyone had located themselves in the kitchen in a not to dissimilar layout to what we were in before we left. Only this time Killian was with us. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs Henry came across to us or more specifically Killian and hugged him which Killian returned gladly by securing his arm around Henrys shoulder stopping him from moving away; those two were truly father and son.

Regina always being someone not to waste time clapped her hands and started us off, "Well now that we found Killian we need to find a way of getting home before Hades can stop us"

"And we need to relocate Gold as well" David chimed in.

"And start dad's heart" Henry mumbled not thinking anyone could hear him but the sudden silence told him otherwise. I hid my smile from my face as I watched Killian with a gently smile on his face crouch down in front of Henry and grab his hand. I giggled slightly at everyone's confused expressions and Henry's crinkled forehead as Killian placed his hand over his now beating heart.

In a matter of moments Henry's face light up like a child on Christmas before launching himself at Killian making them both fall to the ground with a thud.

"You're alive!" Henry gleamed chanting it over and over again.

Killian chuckled, "Yes Henry I'm alive"

I looked around the rest of the group everyone was wearing a look of shock and happiness on their faces even Regina did. However, the moment was short lived when the front door opened with a bang to reveal Gold stood in the doorway.

"Well isn't this a happy reunion, I see you found the Captain then dearie" He sneered at me.

Killian quickly got to his feet and pushed Henry slightly behind him before turning towards the Dark One. I watched as he took a step forward, my breath caught in my throat not knowing how he would react to seeing Gold here after what he did to him. Before I could blink Killian's, fist collided with the crocodile's jaw and Gold stumbled before spinning on his hells glaring at Killian.

"Wanted to do that since I found out" Killian said as Henry healed his hand.

Before Gold could do anything back I stepped forward and I said, "Remember our deal Gold"

Gold shrunk back in himself slightly before straightening up again, "You're lucky this time Captain. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say I have secured us passage for our journey home"

"Why are you so eager to help all the sudden, we haven't seen you since we arrived," David demanded.

"Well l would like to get back to my wife as quickly as possible so while you lot we're searching for the Captain I was doing research," Gold sneered back.

"We'll go on then" Regina complained, "No tricks this time Gold"

"Tomorrow the two worlds are at their closet together making passage between worlds easier. It would seem you lot have been making a name for yourself down here and Hades is eager to get rid of you; he has agreed to open a portal tomorrow at noon"

"What's the catch" I said, "there is always a catch when it comes to you"

"You are correct dearie, you have to promise to never intervene again with these matters again"

"That's all?" I asked

"Hades is deals rarely make sense but that is all"

"Then we have a deal"

"See you tomorrow, Killian's grave at noon. Don't be late" and with that he was gone in spoof of smoke.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I can't wait to get back home," Mary-Margret said, "How about getting some food at Granny's then?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and began filling out of the apartment leaving Killian and Emma behind.

"Mom, dad? Are you coming?" Henry asked when I made no move to leave.

Before I could come up with an excuse Liam jumped into my rescue, "Leave them be lad, it's been a long few days I'm sure they just want some time alone."

Henry nodded in understanding, giving Killian on last hug before following his uncle out of the apartment. I walked over to the door, flicking the locks so no one could come in and turned to Killian.

"Swan?" He asked confused. I just gave him a flirtatious smile, grabbed his hand and pulled up the stairs. Neither of them came down again for the coming hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke with a smile on my face and stretched out towards where Killian laid the night before to be greeted by an empty bed and my heart dropped to my stomach. I jumped out of bed threw my clothes on and rushed towards stairs but stopped short when I spotted Killian downstairs stood talking to his brother in the kitchen. I took a moment to collect my thoughts and calm my breathing, I was about to go downstairs when I saw Killian pull his brother into a tight hug and I saw a tear escape his eye when his brother hugged him back. After a moment or two I descended the stairs to join them.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

Killian broke the hug, wiped his face before turning around to me with a smile, "Perfect Love"

I wasn't convinced but choose to push it no further, "Where is Henry and the others?"

"They went to get some food" Liam said, "Killian thought you might panic if he left as well"

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as of course he was right I did panic, "and why didn't you go?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Dead don't need to eat" he replied simply.

Before I could reply Henry ran into the room a bundle of energy, just like his old self, "Morning Mom!"

"Morning Henry, where's the others?"

"Downstairs waiting, ready to go home?"

"Of course," out of the corner of my eye I caught Killian expression drop slightly but not for long as Henry grabbed his hand tightly before he pulled him outside leaving me and Liam to follow.

As the group walked towards the grave yard David and Mary-Margret lead the way both eager to get back to my brother. Regina and Robin both also eager to get back to his children were not far behind them. Killian and Henry well….

My boys wrestled around joyfully as they walk.

Henry struggled valiantly, but Killian, so much stronger even than I'd remembered, was quite the match for our gangly son, and managed to get their boy lifted into the air and over his shoulder, hanging halfway down his back, upside down.

He was laughing so hard it's a wonder he could breathe.

"Dad!" Henry demanded between giggles, "Put me down!"

Killian pretended to think it over, then promptly shook his head. "Nah," he decided. "I like you like this. Far less trouble than usual."

"You're no fair!"

"I am plenty fair, thank you," he said, playing at being offended. "And for saying such a terrible thing to your poor, innocent, very handsome father, you can stay where you are and think about what you've done."

"All the blood is rushing to my head!" Henry laughed, starting to pound his fists on Killian's back.

"All the better for thinking with!" Killian declared cheerfully. "And you can attempt to beat me up all you like, mate, my back's seen far worse than you. _Pirate_ , remember?"

"Unfair advantage!" Henry cried, wildly ineffective as he was now wheezing so hard he could barely be understood.

"What's that now?" Killian asked. "Didn't catch that. More's the pity."

Do they know how beautiful they are together, she wondered? Do they know how well they fit?

They were so absolutely each other's. Henry is Killian's, Killian is Henry's. They're family of their own merit. Henry had shifted himself around enough to wrap his legs around Killian's middle; still carried, but now in something of a piggy back hold. It was an absurd image, the once cutthroat pirate giving a piggy back ride to a gangly teenager quickly gaining on him in height, but it seemed somehow just right all the same. It was the picture of a father and son. A picture of a family.

I heard a chuckle to my left and turned to see Liam watching the seen unfold in front of us as well. "He's a good father," he commented simply.

"Yes, he is"

"He turned out alright without me in the end" Liam said quietly.

I looked at him for a long time and watched a sad expression cross his face. "You're not coming with us, are you?" I stated, "You didn't really think we would leave you behind, did you?"

Liam let out a long breath, "The balance of the worlds must remain the same Emma. I can't not leave"

"Then how come Killian can leave without upsetting the balance?"

"Because you share a heart, you share a soul. The same number of souls that journey here are going back," he looked at me as he said this but something changed in his eye as his face change to shock, "well nearly"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned him.

"Nothing ignore me"

"Okay," I said suspiciously.

We carried on walking towards the grave years and when it came into view I said, "you make a good brother in law"

Liam smiled the same way Killian does, "you make a good sister in law"

I pulled Liam into a hug and held onto him tightly, I only meet him a few days ago but I already felt so connected to him.

"You're not stealing my fiancé are you brother?" I hear Killian yell across to us.

We pull away with a chuckle and quickly walk to catch up with the other. "Don't be so jealous little brother"

"Younger brother!" Killian growled before he sifted Henry slightly on his back and we continued on towards the grave yard.

 _Henry's POV: Beginning of the walk_

After a few minutes of Dad giving me piggy back I built up the courage to speak what I have been holding in since finding him.

"Dad?" I said quietly.

"Yes Henry?"

"After you died…"

"Henry" Dad said quietly.

"I need to say this I was so angry and short tempered. I didn't know how to act without you around. I have grown so use to you always being there for me when I needed you and then you weren't when I need you the most. It killed me to watch you die and didn't know what to do and then when I found you I got so scared that I would lose you again. Just don't do it again please I've seen you die to many times now" I sniffled a sob and tried to hide my tears but I knew Dad felt then land on his neck.

"I promise Henry never again" he said in such an emotional voice.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too son"

I sniffle another sob before turning my head around to mum wiping my tears as I did so and chucked at the sight I saw. "Think you got some competition dad," I laughed.

Dad turned around and chuckled also before yelling out "you're not stealing my fiancé are you brother?"

We laughed together as they walked to catch up with us.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Emma POV_**

Gold was stood waiting for us when we arrived at the location of the portal but no portal was to be seen.

"Gold" I warned.

"Where is the portal?" Regina finished for me.

"Patience Dearie," Gold sneered, "I don't go back on my deals. Just like you I'm eager to get home as well, or do you forget my wife is pregnant?"

"Belles pregnant?" Killian whispered in my ear, I shrugged my shoulders in return. This was news to us.

"You're not the only one who have people to get back to," David argued back.

Gold simply ignored us while he checked his watch, "3..2..1"

As soon as the number left his mouth a portal opened up in the ground no dissimilar to Zeleana's portal that sent us back in time. Gold was the first to jump, quickly followed by David, Mary-Margret and Robin.

"Henry go with Regina," I told him, he looked like he was about to protest when Killian said.

"We'll be right behind you I promise remember."

Reluctantly Henry nodded, gave his Uncle a strong hug goodbye for jumping into the portal with Regina. Leaving just Killian and I with Liam.

"I don't know what to say," Killian said quietly.

"There is nothing to say dear brother and the portal is closing" Liam said soberly before he pulled him tight to him for the last time. "I will miss you"

"I will miss you too" Killian said emotionally stepping back from Liam and towards me.

"It's a shame I didn't get to know you better Sister," Liam said teasingly as he pulled me in close. "Take care of him for me"

"I will" I whispered back. "One last thing before we go?"

"Yes?" Liam said with a knowing smile.

"What did you mean when you spoke of souls?"

Liam chuckled, "you dear sister in law are breaking the rules, you are taking an extra would back with you that didn't come before," his gaze dropped to my stomach.

Killian caught on quicker than me, "Emma?" He said in disbelief.

Before I could say anything I felt Liam's hands push up backwards through portal just as it closed up, never to open again.

We landed with a thud on soft grass next to the lake where I set of all those days beforehand. I quickly turned to my side to still see Killian laying next to me catching his breath. I pulled is both to our feet and held him close to me, feeling our heart beat between us.

"You're alive!" I yell happily

"You're pregnant?" He said in disbelief.

I didn't know how Liam knew probably sensing the extra soul in the room with him being dead and all but that what he told us and magically I could sense the baby inside me.

"We're going to be parents" I said in disbelief.

The smile on Killian's face couldn't not be described in words and the kiss we shared was equally un-describable. But as always…

"DAD!" Henry yelled running across to us from were he had landed with the others. With so much momentum he launched into Killian's arms that he had to spin around to stop himself from falling.

After he placed Henry back in the ground, he grabbed my hand as we both turned to him.

"Henry.."


End file.
